Operation NCISDC
by Zenthian
Summary: Navy Cops Investigate Sector DC
1. Chapter 1

This is my KND NCIS crossover. if this is short, i am sorry, but i want to make this like NCIS episode. one little note, i adjusted KND to where they are an anti crime and corruption justice force, what they consider adult tyranny. still same weapons, tech, and bases (including the MoonBase). KND is a Scert orginazation no one know about.

* * *

Operation N.C.I. .

Navy

Cops

Investigate

Sector

DC...

DING!

Special Agent Ziva David exited the elevator doors of the NCIS Headquarters and headed over to the "bullpen", or the open office space where she worked. "Morning, Tony, McGee." She said with a slight gleam

Her coworker, Special Agent Tony DiNozzo, cocked his head in interest "Well, Well, Ziva!" he said, walking towards her desk. "You seem offly pricky, today. What has you so" he slide onto her desk with a grin of overconfidence "Optimistic"

Ziva whipped her hair back and gave Tony a taunting grin "wouldn't you like to know." She teased

Tony's eyes lit up in half jokingness "ooh, well, do I get use my imagination" he replied, his grin widening.

"Knock it off Tony." Special agent, Leroy Jethro Gibbs walked in to the bullpen, trademark vile black coffee in hand. After delivering a well-deserved smack to the back of Tony's head, he went to his twin desk and retrieved his Glock. "Load Up! Dead Marine downtown. McGee's driving." He ordered, flashing the keys to the truck to the young Agent.

"hey McGee, drive above twenty this time!" Tony taunted.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah." The cyber specialist answered.

_Later at the Scene of the crime, which was a ruined, trashed, alley way between a bar and a cheap hotel…_

The body belonged to a Marine Staff Sergeant, mid-twenties, standard Marine haircut, and deathly pale. Lying face first in the concrete, several pencils stuck out of his back.

"Who pissed off a writer?" Tony said in usual lame joke style, snapping away with his camera. The other members of the team set about their various tasks in sketching, bag and tagging, and checking over the crime scene.

Gibbs leaned down next to the body, examining it closely. "where's Ducky?" he asked, noticing his Medical Examiner was missing.

"Right here, Jethro." A voice came from behind. It belonged to Donald Mallard, or Ducky what his usual moniker was.

"Sorry I was late" he explained, dragging a heavy examining box. "Mister Palmer called in sick this morning, so I am left assistantless." He stopped and Gazed over the dead Marine "a bit poetic, isn't it:" he commented "a soldier living by the sword dies through pencils."

He set down his kit and retrieved a few items "so who is our unfortunate soul?" Duck asked, his Scottish draw really coming out.

"Gunny Sergeant William Broods, 35, stationed in Quantico. Married to kids, lives here in DC while staying on base in Quantico." Ziva answered, flipping closed the Marine's credentials

"Time of death, Duck." Gibbs asked impatiently

"Patience Jethro." Ducky replied, sticking the silver liver probe deep into the patient's liver. After a few seconds, the well awaited beep alerted the two investigators to their answers.

Examining his probe closely, Ducky thought over his information. "Let's see, it looks like he died between twelve and two o clock this morning," ducky flipped the body over, closely integrating the seven holes on the back. Massive blood loss stained the back side. "Well, looks like several punctured the lungs. Very crude weaponry." He stated

"Weapons of opportunity, Doc." Gibbs gave coldly.

"Who carries around sharpened pencils?" Tony asked while snapping away with his camera.

"A teacher, perhaps" Ziva answered.

"BOSS! I found something!" McGee called out, nearby searching under a dumpster.

Gibbs coolly walked over to McGee "What is it?"

McGee held up a Glock forty S&W. "Boss, Ran the model number, it belongs to Broods."

Gibbs held out a bag to tag the gun. "If he had a gun, why didn't he use it?" tony asked, taking pictures of the gun.

"Maybe he was surprised?" Ziva added

Gibbs gazed around the crime scene, a puzzled look across his face. "Something doesn't add up. We're missing something" he glanced a bit, but then took a second glance. A busted security camera watched the street, a hole in its lens "McGee, get any footage of what you can from that. After that, load up."

_Back at the Navy Yard….. _

Give me something!" Gibbs called out. His agents assembled by the plasma near his desk.

Tony started off "Gunny sergeant William Broods was a respectable marine, no known enemies. Wife Lara lives downtown near the bridge with their two kids Joshua and Elizabeth. Joshua is eleven and Elizabeth is ten." Ziva snatched the remote from Tony's hand "Broods was a mechanic in the Quantico Motor pool and taught part time auto mechanics. Gibbs, he had no enemies and excelled in his job. There was no motive for murder."

"What about the security tape?" Gibbs asked with another sip of coffee

McGee did something fancy with the computer and the footage of last night appeared on the screen "wasn't hard to recover the footage but we got something." He clicked play on the controller "the last minute is the most interesting.

The black and white footage displayed an alive and well William Broods walking down the alley. Suddenly five… kids? appeared on the film carrying an assortment of unknown arms. They surrounded the Marine, pointing their weapons. The marine kneeled with hands in the air. The last seconds showed one of the kids shooting out the camera. Then static.

"Were those ten year olds?" Asked Ziva, concern and fright etching her face.

"What were they doing?" Tony questioned "were they arresting the Gunny?"

"Boss, I found something interesting." He went back to his computer and rewound the footage. Then he zoomed in on one of the kid's armaments. It looked a bit strange but there was no doubt that a pencil was stuck out the end.


	2. Chapter 2

Next Chapter. still short but who cares

* * *

"So a five kids who act paramilitary show up and Gunnery Sergeant Broods. I don't well buy it." Tony thought out aloud from the comfort of his desk, instead of doing his work.

Agent David looked up from something on the computer "in Israel, children as young as seven have denoted suicide vest. I don't find it hard to believe that ten year olds can commit murder."

Tony thought of a comeback. "So what about the guerrilla style strike? It's harder to believe that ten year olds are capable of that."

Ziva stopped her work to defy Tony "if you teach a child what they are supposed to do for a very young age, they execute it perfectly if asked"

"What if it was terrorism?" Agent McGee joined the conversation.

Tony gave him a strange look "Terrorism, McConspiracy? You spend way to long on the internet, Probie." He retorted.

"It's not as farfetched as you think." Ziva answered "there are terrorist organizations that employ children to infiltrate villages in the Middle East. Why not here in America?"

"Scary thought Ziva." Gibbs stride into the bullpen, still coffee in hand. The ring of his cell phone makes him turn around and slow. "Hey. Be right there." He flipped his cell closed. And head for the back elevator. "McGee! Ziva! Talk to the wife. Tony! Talk to his CEO" he called out while his team mobilized.

_Autopsy _

With the doors to the Ducky's work chambers whished open, Gibbs swiftly entered it.

Doctor Mallard was working alone on the body of the Gunnery Sergeant. His assistant was still sick, from the flu. Various bloody equipment was strewn about the lab. The corpse itself was split open, its innards showing with red blood powered defiance to the light.

"ah Gibbs!" he said seeing his old friend walked up to the table "the pencils were the cause of death. One of them punctured his right lung, causing him to suffocate and bleed out. " the ME leaned across the table, like he usually did when he got serious "Jethro, I heard that this was caused by children, know more than the age twelve." More of a question than statement.

Gibbs looked worried for a little bit but answered "word travels fast. What can tell us, Duck?"

Mallard straitened himself with some dignity. "without studying a motive, number of options our on the table to why. But how they come to do that is just the same. I need to no more about these kids if I am to give you a full psychiatric evaluation."

Gibbs nodded and turned to leave "I will come back with more." He said pressing the elevator button to go up. His cell rang. It was tony.

On the call, he nothing to report. Broods was a well-loved guy, and had skills that was propelling through the Marines.

Next stop Abbey's….

_Home of the Broods_

"I still can't believe he is dead." The sobs of Lara Broods filled Ziva's ears. It was always painful to do this part. And it never got easier.

Lara Broods was attractive, blond with blues eyes and medium build. All were in the living room of the Broods, spacious but had the feel of a middle class family.

"Mrs. Broods, did your husband have any enemies?" agent McGee asked.

"Not that I know of. Why? Everyone loved Will." She sobbed, only kind of recollecting herself.

"Did your husband work with kids?" asked Ziva, her mind still on the video.

"No! he was a mechanic. Why would he work with kids? I mean, he loved playing with Josh and Beth but normally he spent his time in Quantico."

Just then the door swung open and two dirty scuffed up kids stumbled through. "OH MY GOD! Josh! Beth! What happened to you?!" Lara rushed to her kids. The two sustained bruises, cuts and dirt everywhere. The older one, Josh, answered "we were in the park and got a bit too rowdy." He tried to walk to his mother but winced in pain. In his leg was a small but painful looking gash.

"this is more than rowdy. If you two can't tell what you are doing, I can't help you. What is going on? You two always arrive late, bruised or worse. I can't ground yall cause you keep escaping. As your worried mother, what is happening to this family?" Lara broke down into more sobs. "First yall, now your father."

Just then Josh noticed the agents in the living room. "You're here about Dad, Aren't you." The NCIS agents silently nodded.

Hope you find his killer" the boy and girl turned and went up the stairs.

In a short while, the navy cops left. Near the car, ziva turned to her coworker. "those kids, the behavior the mother listed, it is strange, is it not?"

"Yeah, they sound like gang members." McGee answered. He turned and registered the look on Ziva's face "No you're not thinking.."

"Maybe."

The two agents got in the car and drove off.

In the window of the Broods, Josh Broods watched the agents drive off, while his mom cleaned up his sister. A lot had happened in twenty four hours. It was stretching Josh.

Over by his desk he picked up a small tin can and flipped a small switch.

"This is Numbah One Rule. We may have a problem with Operation K.I.L.L.Z.O.N.E."


	3. Chapter 3

and we continue

* * *

Josh Broods, a.k.a. Numbuh One Rule, walked through the corridors of the moonbase. It amazed him at the technology that kids had rather than adults. When Armstrong and Aldrin landed on the moon, the Kids Next Door had to be sure that their HQ couldn't be seen by the traveling astronauts. So they disguised it on a geometric level that you had to know where it was in order to find it.

The whole base was made from salvaged material across the planet. To Numbuh One Rule, it looked like a synchronized jigsaw puzzle, keeping the lunar elements at bay

Numbuh One Rule thought over the events of Operation K.I.L.L.Z.O.N.E. the Operation was so top secret that even HE wasn't told what it stood for and he was the Sector Leader. In fact he couldn't tell his operatives about the operations name or even that it was one. Only that it was per special request from Numbah 362, KND Supreme Commander.

Speaking of the Devil "come in Numbuh One Rule" Numbuh 362 motioned inside her Official Focuspoint For Intelligence & Critical Engagements or O.F.F.I.C.E. in O.F.F.I.C.E. was Numbuhs 86, 36, and 411, all big names in KND. Numbuh 86 was in charge of decommissioning and internal security and an overall brat that no one wanted a call from. Numbuh 36 was the Moonbase's sector leader, directly under 362, and Moonbase Mission File Security Chief. A short stocky geek with a lot of secret talents that made him a rising star.

Numbuh 411 was only 32 year old in the KND organization. Everyone knew of her due to her age. In charge of Sector PR, her sector dealt with keeping KND on the down low and keeping Operatives out of Jail.

After all the formalities, the four operatives took their seats around 362's desk. "So, Numbuh One Rule" 362 started "what is the problem with operation K.I.L.L.Z.O.N.E.?"

"What does K.I.L.L.Z.O.N.E. stand for?" Numbuh One Rule put simply.

Numbuh 362 looked taken back "what do you mean?" she glanced at Numbuh 36 and 411 with worry.

"You heard me. I got no time for politics." Numbuh One Rule returned with a glare.

"That's need to know" Numbuh 36 stated

"Well I need to know" One Rule answered back, shooting up from his chair. "as the one executing this up, I need to know."

411 rose from her chair as well. "Sweety, this operation has all the legal bindings that you have to be a Supreme Leader to know the very nature-"411 was cut off in mid-sentence by 362.

"That's ok 411, Numbuh one rule is right. He does need to know." She stated with a very authoritative voice "no SIT down and listen"

One Rule complied and opened his ears "do you know why we stopped the Decommissioning process at the age 13? Why we upgraded our decommissioning chamber instead of focusing on putting more criminals off the streets? It was cases like your father's. You see the decommissioning process took so much from ya that sometimes you couldn't even remember to walk. And other times it took just enough to make KND vague. Some Numbuhs tried to escape decommissioning, like my predecessor Numbuh 274. Others remembered enough to question. That's what happened in your father's case. You see, we perfected it and now we sent you to and nine other sectors that was the case to finish the job. To remove their eternal memory of somewhere else. We did not send you only to-"

"Apply the device. Yeah I read the instructions 63 sent." Numbuh One Rule stood up "why didn't you tell me that in the first place?"

"cause there was a Cyber breach. Numbuh 0101 contained it before they got too far into the system, but they snagged the K.I.L.L.Z.O.N.E. file. We were hoping to catch whoever did it through surveillance" Numbuh 36 stated. He shifted to a lean against the wall near Numbuh One Rule.

One Rule flung himself at 36, grabbing him by the collar and thrusted him into the wall. 86 and 362 drew their M.U.S.K.E.T.s "ARE YOU SAYING THAT MY FATHER IS DEAD SO YOU CAN OBSERVE!" One Rule screamed, anger fueling his strength.

36 cowered and stuttered in fear "w-we did-dn't know-ow that your fath-ther would die."

"let him go One Rule." 362 commanded with an experience most Numbuhs, like 86, shared. One 411 wasn't used to. Numbuh 411 was panicked in the corner of the O.F.F.I.C.E.

One Rule let go slowly and returned to his sit "so why the sudden interest? Why my father?"

Numbuh 362 put back her M.U.S.K.E.T. and sat down. "You father was a kids next door operative in Sector LA under the codename Numbuh 993. When he was decommissioned; the process didn't wipe out enough oh his memory. He remembered one thing, Numbuh 9. At the current time, some numbuhs weren't decommissioned at 13 due to their skill. Numbuh 9 was one of those cases. He served under your father in Sector LA for a few months before decommissioning. Your dad didn't know much but enough to ask enough questions to raise interests. If that's why he was killed, we don't know."

She stood up and dismissed 86, 36, and 411. After they left she address 1 Rule privately "it is likely this killer was a former undecommisioned operative. Find him or her."

1 Rule stood up and saluted his Supreme Leader "NCIS is looking in to my father's case"

362 smirked "better find him before they do"

_NCIS_

The classic ding of the elevator was followed by the heavy metal that always played from Abby's lab. Abby Schuito was one of the best forensic scientists Gibbs knew, getting results beyond the call of duty.

And long ago replaced blood for caffeine and seemed to need a constant refill. Which why Gibbs was giving her a Caf-pow, large. She always gave better results on caffeine.

"Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs" she cried, cutting the screeching music and reaching for her Caf-pow. After a deep sip, she showed Gibbs her work.

"there wasn't anything much in the way of evidence. The evil pencils were clean and the was no DNA"

Gibbs gave her his classic stare "so you got nothing"

Abbey smiled her sweet I-got-something-up-my-sleeve grin. "oh, I got something. While there was no forensics, I found this in Broods jacket"

It was a piece of sticky note filled with scribbles.

**Numbuh 9-LA Josh, Beth Numbers?**

**Sector DC. Number 993 is who?**

**Sector V maybe Virginia.**

**Supreme Leader 100 Who am I?**

"do you know what this means?" abbey exclaimed with much excitement. "for Years I have been looking into an organization that uses Numbers as codenames like007. I haven't been able to find anything real about them. There is some weird stuff about a moon fort and a supreme leader, but they do exist on the fringe of secret and nonexistent."

Abby dashed to her computer, hands flying across the keyboard. "I been talking to this one guy in seattle who has the vague memory of being called Number Delta. His real name is Fredrick Hogan and... Uh oh."

"What?" Gibbs asked with concern.

"He was murdered yesterday."


	4. Chapter 4

and we continue

* * *

Agent McGee ran through the Hogan Murder case. Nothing much. Only that in the middle of going home from the grocery store, Hogan was gun downed on a busy street. Witness described a tall blonde teenager as the perpetrator.

"Talk to me." Gibbs entered the bullpen angrily. The case was about to go cold and nothing ticked Gibbs more than a case without a close.

"well-um, I been over the case and- um." McGee stuttered. Gibbs leaned close into McGee's face, an imitating stare that was giving McGee goose bumps.

"well, spit it out McGee." Gibbs growled.

McGee quickly passed off a note from the case files. "This was found in Hogan's pocket. The police didn't think much of it, but seeing how it relates to our case…" McGee trailed off.

Gibbs snatched up the post it note. He crumpled it as soon as he read it "yeah it does."

The note had simply read Joshua Broods.

Josh sat calmly in interrogation. He wasn't afraid of interrogations after being tortured by gangs and crime bosses. No, interrogations were actually kind of fun.

Behind the one way mirror, there were probably agents watching him, seeing if this twelve year old would crack. No happening. It was time to be tough.

They had given him a child lawyer or councilor or whatever they called them. But Josh waved her off. "I don't need help" he said to them. They tried to reason with him, saying it was the law, but Josh continued to refute them and eventually they gave up and left him alone.

Josh hoped Sector DC was alright, especially his sister, Beth, or Numbuh 95. They just learned of his dads death and were getting extremely paranoid that the target was them and Mr. Broods was just an accident, especially Numbuh 97. The Weapons and Battle Specialist was always been paranoid but this time he had gone overboard. It took his second in command, Numbuh 96 and him to calm him down.

Josh was just worried about his team that's all. He was two years older than them and graduate with them from training, so that made him seem kind of distant. It took all he had to pull them together and his handiwork was being undone.

Just then his phone buzzed. Josh discreetly glanced at it.

"NEED OUT?" it was Numbuh 96, always looking for an excuse for do something illegal or dangerous in the name of justice.

Josh smiled and sent the quick reply "NO". _I got this_ josh thought to himself

The door opened and an agent Josh recognized from 94's briefing over the agents on his dad case walked in. Gibbs was it? Old white hair, imitating glare. Yep that was him. The file said that he was the best in the biz and had a habit of playing rough when the job wasn't getting done.

This is about to get interesting.

The files Gibbs held were slapped on the table as the older agent sat. "So" Gibbs started "what can you tell me about yourself."

The question railroaded josh. He was expecting anger, intimidation, even some scare tactics, not outright friendliness. It took Josh a while to recover with an answer "what do you want to know?" ok so rather a question.

Gibbs opened one of the files and showed josh a man, 45, receding hairline, maybe 160 165 pounds and shaved face. Josh took the file out of Gibbs hands and flipped through it. He stopped at a picture. A crime scene photo. The man was lying face down three pencils in his back. Just like dad.

"is this what this is all about." Josh barley whispered. Gibbs strained to hair it, squinting his eyes. "come again?" he asked. Josh stood up and flew out the interrogation room. "I got to go! I am late!" he half yelled half lied. He speed out of NCIS headquarters, not even waiting for his mother, who was in the observation room.

Gibbs rushed out of the room, too slow to catch the kid. Mrs. Broods was frantic "What's going on? Where did my boy go?" she questioned in panic. After a few minutes Ziva meet Gibbs in the bullpen.

"Gibbs he left the navy Yard on some sort of rocket skateboard. I have no idea why you American's invent such things…" her statements were met with Gibbs intimidating stare. "BOLO On it"

Gibbs turned to Mrs. Broods "is there any where your son might have gone?"

Mrs. Broods looked lost. "I-I don't know Him and Beth are very secretive – oh Beth! She was right here!"

She was right. The ten year old was gone.

NCIS's only leads had disappeared.

Gibbs was not happy.


	5. Chapter 5

sorry this took so long. final exams got in my way.

* * *

It took time, that much was granted. Eventually McGee locked on to a cell phone belonging to one of Josh's friends. Since Mrs. Broods said that the two were in separable at times, it was a safe bet that the three were together now.

Where was an abandoned fisherman's ware house down by the wharf; now was ten o clock at night.

Gibbs and his team approached the ware House cautiously not wanting to spook away Josh or Beth. When they got close enough to see the bullet holes riddling the walls and doors, that's when they drew their guns and preceded in side for a closer look.

"JOSH! BETH!" Gibbs yelled. When there was no answer, he blew the door apart with a single kick. The four NCIS Agents searched the huge ware house, finding nothing but broken trash.  
After all the "Clear!"s, the team holstered their weapons and took a look around. The ware house was divided into seven sections by scrap pieces of reinforced tin and other materials. McGee went to search a walled off section that had electrical equipment flung everywhere, while Ziva turned over a few stones in some sort of living section. Tony wandered off into a storeroom that was stripped clean.

The room Gibbs entered was smaller, an office to be precise. Or so it seemed. There was a shot up desk, futon, and a filing cabinet crashed on the floor. Other than that, the office was bare, except for a briefcase lying under the desk.

Gibbs knelt down and turned over the brief case. A bunch of papers flew out, official looking writing all over them. Gibbs picked up one of the documents. It looked like an order form for different supplies. The names meant nothing to Gibbs but the categories did. Ammo, Fuel, and repairs were all on it. He had no idea what an S.P.A.N.K.E.R., or a C.O.O.L.B.U.S. was but he needed to find out.

After gathering the contents of the briefcase, he stood up and met his team in what looked to be a foyer/rec room. They came empty handed.

"Here" Gibbs handed, or more like throw the brief case to McGee. "Check the manifest in there. Maybe we can at least find out what these kids were up to."

Just as the agents were leaving, Gibbs noticed something out the corner of his eye. A crossbow like weapon but the ammo unmistakable. Sharp pencils gazed out the front, ready to fire. It was the murder weapon.

* * *

Gibbs though Abby would have a field day. The evidence, whoever little, would provided exactly what Abby needed to fuel her conspiracy theories into reality. That and caf-pows. Definitely caf-pows.

Which is why Gibbs brought down one. To help Abby make reality of what they had found. but he was in for a suprise.

"Whatcha got Abbs" he asked, handing over the Caf-pow.

Abbey turned around, a disappointing look on her face. "Nothing Gibbs" she said with sorrow. "all I got here is manifest for items that have no explanation, signed by Numbuhs One Rule and 546. But they mean nothing Gibbs. There's no street code, addresses or even a name to go by. Sorry Gibbs, I got nothing."

Gibbs shook his head and kissed abbey on the forehead "Just keep going" he said as his cell rang. It was McGee with some new info to the case. "Be right up" he said and left for the elevator.

In the Bullpen, Agent McGee put his new evidence on the plasma when Gibbs walked in. "Whatcha got" the boss said for the second time today.  
McGee grabbed the remote and explained. "Well since we weren't getting anywhere in the case, I started check the database for similar cases. I found six others, same MO" he clicked the remote to display six middle aged men and women. "All were killed by pencils, cases left cold and plus they been asking the same questions about numbers and acronyms that Gunnery Sergeant Broods was asking"

Gibbs stared at the evidence on the plasma TV. Eight dead, just for asking questions "Someone doesn't want to be found out" he stated simply.  
"yeah and also" McGee said as went to his computer to type some more stuff in "I found this."

A video popped up on the TV. In a dark alley an 30 something bald man walked down carrying to grocery bags when four kids appeared out of nowhere, aiming various weaponry at the man. The man dropped his bags and knelt down, hands above his head. One of the kids pulled out a strange device and was about to apply to the man when the man suddenly fell over, pencils riddling his backside. The kids jumped back, firing their weapons in the direction of the pencils. Soon they ran when more pencils flew. The man is still struggling, not quite so dead yet. A teenager comes out of the alley, holding a strange weapon. He sees the man struggling on the ground and fires a last round into his head killing him.

"Do you have a name?" Gibbs asked forcefully.

'Yeah" McGee replied and pulled up a drivers license

"Chadwick Dickson, 16 years old"


	6. Chapter 6

"they have a name" Numbuh 0101 called back from his station in the Computer Geek Center. As a KND Geek, Numbuh 0101 was well versed in anything technical, including hacking. Such a skill he was employing right now to hack NCIS. A federal offense but Numbuh 411 would get them out of it if they got, which they never do.

Numbuh 362 paced back and forth "Who is it?"

"Numbuh 274" the name stopped 362 cold. Her predecessor as Supreme Leader was not a good name to bring up in any conversation, especially after what he did to KND. With a deep gulp, Numbuh 362 gathered her wit and took out her comm.

"86, contact Numbuh Ten Speed and get Bike Squadrons Deployed to Sector DC. Top priority, bring in the surrounding sectors, we're looking for Numbuh 274"

Within moments of the call, orders were being given out. Seven 100-manned Bike Squadrons were deployed. The kids armored in protective patting and carrying lethal weapons were flown in by C.O.O.L.B.U.S. then redeployed on bike. Sectors V, NC, Y, and O had to give up current missions and join in Operation L.E.A.D.E.R.S. Lotta Emergency Attack Divisions Enchains Rogue Supreme.

Within hours gangs of KND Bike Squads roamed the street searching for any sign of their former leader. From the adults view they were just kids on bikes having fun, not battle teams.

In an KND Safe house, Numbuhs One Rule, 1, 86, Ten Speed, 4-5-6, 70, and Eleven Hundred sat around a meeting table, the info on Numbuh 274's life before he disappeared spread across the table.

"it's obvious, blast open every door until we find him, he will know your bike squads the moment he sees one. We best have the element of surprise" Numbuh 1 argued with the support of 86, 4-5-6, and 70.

"Careful, Numbuh 1, this is still my sector and breaking apart this entire city will not help the situation." One Rule countered.

"But Numbuh 1 is right. 274 set up the bike squad patterns him. He'll see them coming." Ten Speed said.

"Ok I got link to Moon base. Moon Base, come in." 86 said after playing with the Comm. Reception was severely poor were they were at for all of their high tech.

"Moonbase receiving, 362 here" the face of the Supreme Leader filled the entire screen of the plasma TV. "Has there been any progress?"

"No supreme Leader." One rule answered "But he will turn up soon."

"I sure hope so. It's been five years since any has seen him. I want him caught before people like Father and the Boss get their filthy hand involved."

"Don't worry, 362. He will be in Kids Next Door Custody before this is over." 86 said.

"Oh no I won't" Chad Dickson said, far from the actual safe house where the meeting was taking place. It wasn't hard to eavesdrop on them. He personally set up the safe house when he was Sector leader of Sector DC. "But don't worry you know the game plan soon enough, Rachel. I have a surprise for you"

Chad grinned manically. KND will burn from their worst nightmare.

Back at the safe house, the Sector Leaders were still discussing how to operate operation L.E.A.D.E.R. more effectively when the call from Numbuh 7%, Ten Speed second in command, called in. "Sirs Squad V-89 has failed to report in."

The tension increased "Where was their last known position?"

"let's see…. Sir." An uneasiness came over the airwaves. Numbuh One Rule Gulped he did not like the sound of that.

"Well?" Ten Speed asked nervously.

"They were covering your position."

"Crud!" Numbuh 86 yelled. One Rule reached for his M.U.S.K.E.T. and Comm. "Sentries report in." static answered back. "Sentries!" Nothing.

The operatives backed up, drawing their weapons. The tension filled the room like a fog. The live feed from Moonbase cut off and the router went offline.

Numbuh Ten Speed motioned for 4-5-6 and 70 to cover the door while he would open it. One Rule and 1 took counter position in a corner.

CREEAAK

The slight creak stopped everyone in the tracks. Nervously the KND kids just waited for a while, weapons aimed and ready.

Just as Ten Speed was going for the door again, it exploded off its hinges as four armed men barged in. it caught every by surprise and at a disadvantage.

"NCIS! FREEZE!"


	7. Chapter 7

i feel like i failed Gibbs in this one but i tried my best

* * *

Special Agent Gibbs thought he had once seen it all. But he was wrong.

Thanks to an anonymous tip, NCIS found the location of Joshua Broods and five other ten through thirteen year-olds. but the strange part was the fact they were had strange devices that seemed to be built in a junkyard. Later testing proved that they were weapons capable of killing. Deadly weapons and kids hands, now that was a scary thought.

Worse part was the fact that a series of files about Chad Dickson, Gibbs prime suspect, was found in their position. And Gibbs did not believe it. Or at least he wasn't inclining too. But what was happening these past few days, Gibbs might as well.

According to the files, Chad Dickson was born in Kansas to Jerry and Martha Dickson on July 16 1992. For years later he moved to Washington Dc. All this was nothing new, but what came next read like fiction.

Chad Dickson was recruited by an top secret organization called Codename Kids Next Door, a youth program to fight Codename Adult Tyranny or crime, when he was six years old. He was sent to an Arctic Training Base that summer and graduated as Numbuh 274 with seven others as a Tactical Advantage Warfare Specialist, meaning he was a strategist. He was then transferred to Sector DC, located, ironically in DC. After three years, he was promoted to Sector Leader then fours later promoted to Supreme Leader. He served five years till he went rogue before his decommissioning.

All of this was strange to him, a Moon base, arctic base and even this 2x4 tech, it seemed unreal.

Gibbs closed the folder. He needed answers. Answers that were sitting in the interrogation rooms.

They had separated the kids amongst seven different rooms, conference room, the three interrogation room, Abbey's lab, and Autopsy. Autopsy would seem like a good idea if wasn't for Ducky's way with kids. But the answers Gibb wanted weren't in Autopsy; they were in Interrogation Room 3. Or at least Joshua Broods was.

Stepping into the room, Gibbs Felt the same kind of defiance that reminded so much of him as a kid. Joshua sat cross-armed and I don't care attitude on his face. Gibbs sat down right in front of him, making Josh move and readjust. He was actually trying to stare Gibbs down. The NCIS agent smirked. This was going to be fun.

"So" Gibbs started, slowly bring Josh out "What is Kids Next Door?

Josh only gave him a blank stare and shifted more to the right.

Gibbs shook his head " listen, I don't know what you are hiding, But I don't think it is worth it"

Josh smirked "why is that?"

"Your father"

The statement was short, explanatory and painful. Josh wasn't doing this for KND or the Supreme Leader. It was for revenge. He personally wanted to put a lethal round into his M.U.S.K.E.T. and pump straight into Chad Dickson. Not just for his father, but for every other mother brother or father he every killed.

"My Father will be revenged"

Gibbs laughed and shook his head again "see that's what I don't get. What is this all about?" Gibbs reached down and threw the Chad Dickson file on the table "I've read enough; I need you to tell me"

Josh fingered through the file on his father's killer. His phone buzzed just then. No choice but to answer stealthily. There. In five minutes….

"Codename Kids Next Door was created in 1960 when the first agent, Numbuh Zero, gathered a few of friends to together to stop his dad, a crime boss of some sort, from some nefarious plan classified to all get out. Ever since then our organization has grown in weapons and numbers. We have secrets and we are the secrets. No one likes to hear there little boy or girl was out trying to stop someone from making a bad choice or doing some evil deed and got killed over it. Some of us will die. Is that what you wanted to hear?" Josh sat back as Gibbs processed the information.

"And why should I believe a fictional bullshit you made up to save your sorry ass" Gibbs said, glaring at Josh.

"You don't but you got five minutes to decide whether to believe me or not." Josh sat back in his chair. Again.

Gibbs thought for a minute. "What happens in five minute?" he asked, trying to stay menacing as he can to a twelve year old.

Josh laughed. "Guess you will find out, so do believe me or not?"

Gibbs stood up and leaned over the table, his classic stare returning.

"Wow this kid is taking a lot of heat. How long do think take him to break?" agent DiNozzo said to Agent David. It was actually exciting and a bit troubling to watch a twelve year old kid face Gibbs with kind of equal footing.

Ziva was impressed by Joshua. Not many people could stand up to Gibbs. "Do you believe him?" she asked, edging with slight worry.

Tony took a deep breath. "I have no idea what to believe" he said with solemn. "I am more concerned with his 'five minutes'"

"He is trying to scare Gibbs. It's not working."

Tony's cell started to ring with the classic default tone. "We'll see" he said before answering. Ziva turned back on the conversation inside.

"What?!" How did this happen? Alright, be right there." Tony hung up his phone and grabbed Ziva by the arm.

"come on. Security believes there someone in NCIS" he stated, opening the door. When he and Ziva exited into the hallway, several dart riddled his arm.

Ziva drew her gun only to find three darts in her neck before she could fire.

Gibbs was still interrogation, clueless to his surroundings. Josh had stopped talking. He felt like he had nothing left to say.

"Alright. You can stay here. I got I murder to solve." Gibbs paused for a moment but continued out the room.

No sooner than when he opened the door a dart sunk deep into his neck, knocking him out.

You couldn't see The shooter's smile, but josh knew she had one

"Numbuh 96, Numbuh 5 it is good to see you both. Any News?"


	8. Chapter 8

ok sorry for the wait, went off the grid for afew weeks. enjoy. (But it is kind a short.)

* * *

"Numbuh 96, Numbuh 5 it is good to see you both. Any News?"

Numbuh 96, or Whitney Adams, tossed Numbuh One Rule a S.C.A.M.P.P. "Come on, we need to get moving before any finds out what happened"

One Rule smiled. 96 always was never one for hellos or goodbyes. "Well 96, let's start rollin'."

The other operatives meet them in the hallway, previously freed. Numbuh 5 took the lead. "Come on, the back way"

The seven KND operatives made their quietly through the back corridors of NCIS. They had to neutralize three personal on the second and first floor. Each time was a closer call to capture.

"Did you have this kinda trouble on the way in?" Numbuh Eleven Hundred asked, pointing his D.A.R.T.I.T. down the maintenance hallway.

"It was simpler with just the two of us" Numbuh 5 retorted. "Now get your lazy bum on the move on before I do it for you."

"Here" 96 said, coming to a vent big enough for them to crawl through. She took out a T.O.O.L.K.I.T. and removed the screws simultaneously. Pulling off the grate, the many operatives crawled inside the dark, cramped passageway.

"Where does this lead out to?" Numbuh One Rule asked.

Just outside the navy yard" 96 answered back. Minutes later, she was right. All the operatives were outside the navy yard. Inside, One Rule could hear them going into lockdown. He laughed at the irony.

"Here" Numbuh 5 said, pointing to about a dozen KND bikes. "Everyone mount up! We meet back at the Safe house Ooger. Command just set it up, downtown. Your GPS has it programmed in. let's go!"

Without hesitation, they hopped on their bikes and speed off, following the instructions in their GPS. Ten speed and 4-5-6 made up the front while One Rule and 96 brought up the rear.

They made it about five or so blocks when One Rule heard the sirens behind them. He gave a quick glance over his shoulder and made out a speeding sedan with flashing lights making its way towards them.

But that wasn't what got to One Rule. It was the driver. Special agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

_Great_ One Rule thought to himself. "Split up" he yelled through the comm system. "96 and I lead them away."

"How are you going to escape" someone yelled, the wind and the static garbling thier voice. he was right. how was he going to slip the radar?

"I'll think of something" and split off pedaling as fast as he could down Mason street, 96 right on his tail. Gibbs took the bait, driftinginto the turn to pursue the two bikers.

in an overall match, a bikewas a slug compared to a car going 160. but these weren't ordinary bikes. anything KND was not ordinary, not even a toaster. KND Bikes, S.P.E.E.D.E.R.S., were equiped with rocket engines that allowed them to go 50 mph. but even with the engines roaring at full speed it wasnt enough.

the tow Operatives hardcut into a turn into an alleyway. dead end. the NCIS vehicle was right behind them, stopping on the end of the alley. trapping them in.

or so they thought.

the climbing wheels mode was never used often expect in a situition like this. propin himself in a wheelie, his second in command copycatting him, he flipped the tires split, allowing small suction cups to pass through into position. it became harder to pedal, but One Rule and 96 over came it in sheer determination.

they reached the end wall, and rode right up. in a minute they had reached the top of the divider.

"Josh come Down from there!" Gibbs. he had no gun pointing at him but it was on his hand was on his holster.

josh luaghed sorry Gibbs! no can do!" he quick snagged the GPS and jumped, 96 followed suit. Gibbs stared hardfounded at the wall where the two bikes were left. these were some extronidary children. never knew what they would do next.

that was especailly true, when the twin bicycles exploded to kingdom come


End file.
